


Prank Wars

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Finding themselves with some downtime at the bunker, Dean, Sam, and Reader grow restless.





	Prank Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first request! It’s from @tuesday-666. Thank you so much for the idea, I’m sorry it took a little while. I had so much fun writing this and I may have delved into my own prank experiences - Muahahahaha! Also, this is my entry for @waywardmoeyy Moeyy’s 1K Fluff Fest Challenge. Congrats!! I let her pick my line for me, because I couldn’t decide. It is bolded below. There was an additional request for smut, but I kind of like this ending. Though I might be persuaded for a part 2 if desired. : )
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated. Even if you hated it, please let me know so I can try to do better in the future. Thanks! : )

Y/N had hunted with the Winchesters for several years, off and on. For the past year, she had been living with the brothers in the bunker. They had constantly been hunting, together and separate, over the course of that year. Most recently, there had been a significant decrease in activity, finding the three of them holed up in the bunker for some much-needed rest. At first, the respite was welcomed. Each taking their time in pampering, catching up on personal interests and to-dos, and plenty of sleep. After about a week, they all grew increasingly restless, needing to find a way to break the dull monotony of day to day life.

Y/N had decided it was time for a little fun. She loved joking and playing around with the brothers. But now that she had nothing but time, she could really pull out all the stops and push the envelope.

Y/N sat in the kitchen sipping at her coffee, patiently waiting for the brothers to wake. The eldest Winchester rose first, his feet scuffling along the floor as he entered the kitchen, his hair still wet from his shower and… _green_? Y/N stifled a laugh and smile as he took a seat beside her, sipping at his coffee.

“What?” Dean asked, noticing Y/N stealing one too many glances in his direction.

She shrugged, “Nothing. Just really like your hair today.” She smiled and batted her eyes. Dean chuckled and went back to his coffee. Sam’s footsteps could be heard down the hall as he approached the kitchen, having finished his shower as well. Dean glanced up to acknowledge Sam’s presence before turning his attention back to his coffee. His eyes quickly shot back up, realizing the difference in Sam. His hair was easter egg pink and sparkling. Dean flashed a glance at Y/N who returned the mischievous glint, before smiling up at Sam.

“Good morning, Sam!” Dean cheerfully exclaimed. “You’re looking rather… _rested_ today.” Sam fought his own grin as he shared the same look with Y/N after noticing Dean’s hair. As Y/N saw them exchanging looks and trying not to let the other know what was going on, she placed her cup in the sink and quietly slid from the room.

“Dude, Y/N got you good!” Sam finally chimed in, laughing heartily. Dean regarded him with confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“Your hair, dude!” Dean looked at Sam’s hair and realization dawned on him. She didn’t! He ran to his room as examined himself in the mirror, seeing his neon green hair.

“Y/N!!!!!” Dean screamed, growled even, as he panicked over his new look. Dean ran back to the kitchen, Sam laughing hysterically as he saw his older brother.

“I wouldn’t laugh if I were you, Sammy,” Dean smirked. Sam’s face grew somber as he ran to his own room and noticed his own hair.

“I’m gonna kill her!” Sam growled.

“Oh, she’s gonna get hers.” Dean agreed. The brothers spent several minutes conversing on how best to exact their revenge. If she wanted war, she’d picked the wrong opponents!

* * *

Y/N waited for days, on edge. She knew the brothers had to be upset, but they acted normal like everything was fine. It only increased her sense of worry. She walked cautiously through the bunker, always on the lookout for some sort of trap. And she was sure to check herself in the mirror every morning before leaving her room as well. But nothing came, nothing happened. She was both relieved and entirely on edge. Then it happened.

She hadn’t been sleeping well due to her increasing anxiety. She shuffled down the hall into the kitchen, completely unaware of her surroundings. She bumped into the doorway into the kitchen and suddenly found herself saturated. She was in shock. What just happened? She wiped her eyes so she could see and examined herself, noting she was soaking wet and covered in… _flour_? She looked up to see two buckets tipped and attached to the top of the door frame. She scowled as she saw Sam and Dean emerge from hiding, laughing hysterically.

“You look like you could use a shower.” Dean beamed at her, all teeth, as his shoulder shook with the force of his laughter. Sam’s face was bright red as he tried to compose himself.

Y/N glared at the duo. “Oh, it’s on!” She proclaimed before leaving for the bathroom. The brothers continued to laugh and cheer at their success.

* * *

“Sam, I’m going to the store. Need anything?” Dean asked his brother. Sam shook his head, his attention focused on his laptop. It had been nearly two weeks, and no real cases seemed to be anywhere. “Y/N? Need anything from the store?” He shouted.

“Nope, I’m good!” He heard from somewhere in the bunker. He shrugged before making his way to the garage. He stopped dead in his tracks a few feet from the Impala, his jaw slack. His Baby had been defiled! He approached the vehicle with caution and ran a hand along its surface. The entire car was encased in plastic wrap. He growled before tugging and pulling at the wrap, removing all remnants. It didn’t take as long as he thought and he scoffed at Y/N’s attempts before reaching for the driver’s door handle.

Dean paused, a terrified expression crossing his features, before slowly pulling his hand away. His hand was covered in goop. He examined it closely, then looked at the door handle. She had stuffed it to capacity with petroleum jelly. Dean felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, an unconscious tick in his eye. She would pay for this! No one defiled Baby!

Dean stormed back into the bunker with such force, Sam looked up and was instantly worried.

“Dean, what happened?” He asked carefully.

“Where is she?” He growled, his eyes narrow.

“Y/N? I don’t know, I haven’t seen her.”

Dean huffed before stomping forward, intent on heading to the rooms. Sam stood in his way, hands up in defense. “Dude, what happened?”

“What happened?” Dean reiterated quietly, “What happened?!” His face grew red as he started shouting, “She defiled my car! Vasoline on the handles and wrapped the whole thing in plastic wrap! How did she…when…” Sam struggled to fight off a smirk, realizing what had happened. Dean rolled his eyes before pushing Sam out of the way.

“Y/N, run!” Sam screamed, before turning back to his work. Y/N had heard a shout but wasn’t sure what was going on. She stepped from her bedroom and looked down the hall, just as Dean appeared at the end, a menacing figure.

“There you are!” Dean spat at her, before marching towards her. Y/N froze, not expecting that level of ire from Dean. As he grew closer, her mind began to work again and she rushed into her room to close the door. Dean caught her just in time, his foot keeping the door from closing as he pushed against the other side. “You’re not getting off that easy!”

“You brought it on yourself Dean!” Y/N laughed, pushing with all her might to try and close the door while using her own foot to attempt to push his out of the way.

“What did my car ever do to you, huh?” He grunted as she shoved harder, the door swinging wide with his effort. Y/N backed away slowly, unable to keep the smile from her face.

“War is war, Dean! Hit ‘em where it hurts!” She raised a brow in defiance and Dean rushed her, causing her to be pinned against the wall. He caged her in, his hands against the wall on either side of her head, his face mere inches from hers.

“You’re lucky I love you.” He whispered, glancing at her lips and back into her eyes. She suddenly looked panicked. “Y/N?” He asked, his whole demeanor changing. Her breath was caught in her throat before her eyes rolled back and she slid down the wall unconscious, fainting.

“Sam!” Dean screamed, kneeling beside her. Sam rushed into the room, seeing the scene before him.

“ ** _What happened? She isn’t breathing!_** ” Sam asked, checking her over.

“I-I don’t know! I came in here and it got playful and then… ** _all I said was ‘I love you’_**.” Dean ran a hand over the back of his neck, trying not to meet his brother’s eyes.

Sam was shocked and confused. “Wait…you  _love_ her?”

“Can we just help her please?!”

Sam shook the thoughts from his mind as he looked over Y/N once more. He held his ear above her lips and could feel ad hear a soft breath. He sighed in relief, picking her up and laying her in the bed.

“I think she just fainted. Just keep an eye on her, I’ll be back with some water.”

Dean nodded in agreement before taking a seat beside her hip on the bed. Y/N started to stir and Dean’s attention focused intently on her.

“Dean?” She asked, sitting up. “What happened?”

“You, uh…you fainted.” He offered meekly. She thought about it for a second, then her eyes shot to his.

“Did you say you loved me?”

“Depends…are you gonna faint again?” He smirked playfully. She let out a gentle laugh. “Yeah…yeah, I did…I do.” He breathed out.

“Sorry. I guess I just wasn’t expecting that. I mean, after so long of just playful flirting, and then how angry you seemed…”

“I was more impressed than anything.”

“Were you now?”

“Always.” He smiled before leaning in, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled into the kiss before returning it, more deeply than before.


End file.
